


Inevitable Repetition

by Phantomgirl86



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood, Ectoplasm, Injury, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, fangs, ghost hunger, red eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomgirl86/pseuds/Phantomgirl86
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!!!On a Halloween night, a 15 year-old Danny Fenton decides to pull a childish prank on his arch-nemesis, Vlad Masters.  But when Vlad's overreaction about the silly prank causes a dangerous and inevitable chain of events to occur, Vlad will have a lot more than Danny's Halloween costume to be afraid of...A darkness that Danny thought he had defeated once, comes back to destroy his chances of having a good future again... But this evil entity doesn't come back in the way you would probably think.(This is NOT a slash, yaoi, or father-son themed fanfic! This just involves the normal Danny-Vlad relationship that was in the TV show.)





	1. The Ultimate Prank

Danny thought a lot about what he wanted his costume to be this year, he really did, but out of the many choices that popped up in his head, only one really stuck out to him. Why? Well, it could be because he thought he looked pretty cool in it… Or it may also be because he wanted to annoy a certain ‘fruitloop’ he knew with it. At the end of the day though, Danny knew it was both.

 

When he met up with Sam and Tucker earlier that night to go to a Halloween party that Sam’s parents were throwing, they actually looked pretty scared and kinda disturbed to see him at first. Sam said something about Danny looking too much like his alternate-future evil-self, and Tuck mentioned something about him looking the way he did when Freak Show came into town with his ghost-controlling staff. And yes, Danny knew that he should probably be more sensitive about people saying that he looked, well, evil. But hey, it was Halloween! No one is really even supposed to care about being called evil, let alone scary, on that day. In fact, you’re supposed to love terrifying people on this night of the year! In Danny’s opinion, he thought It should be almost like a goal, actually.

Anyways, never once did Sam and Tucker really recognize what Danny was actually supposed to be until he told them. He was a little disappointed at first that they were so slow on the uptake, but then his day got a bit better when Tucker and Sam both laughed and agreed with him that his prank for Vlad tonight was gonna be awesome.

**Danny’s P.O.V**

 

After Sam and Tucker got over their laughing fit, we continued to converse about how the prank was going to work out.

 

But after a few minutes of happily talking about my prank, the atmosphere around us unexpectedly got a bit more serious when Tucker spoke up again, though he only slightly changed the topic of the conversation as he did.

 

“…Dude, I agree that it sounds like a pretty cool prank and all, but… you do realize that Vlad most likely won’t get scared that easily,” Tucker said as he put down his glass of apple cider. The three of us were currently alone, just sitting on one of Sam’s three-person couches that was in her basement in front of her theater as we talked. I was on the left end of the couch while Tucker was on the right, and then Sam of course was in the middle. All of us had been at her house for about two hours, and we were all eating pumpkin pie, as well as drinking apple cider. Tucker was wearing his costume, which was Frankenstein, and Sam was wearing her costume too, but it was a Witch one.

 

We all considered ourselves too old to actually go trick-or-treating, not to mention that it was starting to get boring anyways. So, we just decided to settle with going to the party that was already going on at Sam’s house to celebrate. Well, there was also my prank later on too.

 

“Yea, let alone get ‘terrified’, as you so obliviously put it,” Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And, in a way, it was. No one needed to know who Vlad was, or even that he was a half-ghost to know that he didn’t scare easily. There was just this look in his eyes every time anyone saw him that just immediately let you know that it wouldn’t be a good idea to scare him. And not because he would be ‘paralyzed with fear’ if you did, but because he looked like he would be very ticked-off if such a thing were to ever happen to him. And, of course, no one wants an angry Plasmius trying to chase after them.

 

However, I wasn’t just anyone else. For one, I wasn’t just a normal human, I was the powerful half-ghost hero of Amity Park. And two; I knew Vlad probably better than anyone, and I wasn’t all that scared of him chasing after me if that did end up happening.

 

“Oh come on, Sam! I am not oblivious, and I know what I’m talking about. I’ve thought the whole process of this prank out for like a week now!” I angrily replied. I was getting really upset that my friends were now doubting me about what I was planning. This prank was supposed to work out great, and it would’ve been nice for my friends to have a bit more faith in me.

 

“look, dude, we get it. We really do. You worked really hard on planning this out, and if you still want to go on with the prank, then go right ahead. Just… I hope you understand that you could be putting yourself in a lot of potential danger by going through with this...,” Tucker said in concern. Sam nodded her agreement to the statement and looked over to me worriedly.

 

“Guys, come on. You know I can take a beating from Vlad just fine if I happen to tick him off. I’ll be fine, I promise. There’s absolutely nothing to be worried about.” I proceeded to assure them. I really didn’t want Sam and Tucker to be worried about me unnecessarily.

 

“Danny, we know that. And neither of us has doubts about how strong you can be as Phantom. It’s just that… even though we know you’ll be fine, that doesn’t mean we’re okay with you getting hurt just for some prank. We care about what happens to you, Danny. Super healing abilities or not.” Sam replied. She obviously was as hyped up about doing the prank as I was… well, at first, but now her and Tucker were starting to get desperate in their attempt to stop me from doing it. And that was something that I hated: seeing them worry about me. They already got worried about me enough when I had to fight really strong ghosts. Which, by the way, had been happening a lot lately.

 

“…Look guys, I appreciate your concern and all, but… okay, how about I change up my prank then. Instead of… doing what I had planned, I’ll just take a safer route with it.” I conceded.

 

“Alright, and just how do you plan to do that?” Sam asked with new intrigue and slight suspicion. Though the earlier concern in her voice had practically vanished when she heard me take a change of direction in my prank.

 

“Well…,” I began.

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, this was it. I was right outside of Vlad’s house, getting ready to ring his doorbell… and hopefully end up scaring the crap out of him at the end of it all. I had just gotten to his house about 5 minutes ago, and I had ended up getting the okay from Sam and Tucker to do the prank itself two hours ago. Of course, it took a bit of changing up my original plan for the prank, but at least it didn’t change my main goal for the night: I was going to scare the pants off Vlad.

 

Changing into my ghost form, I mentally prepared myself for what I was going to do. There were many outcomes to this prank, and one of them could’ve very well been that he would be giving me a beating that night. But it was too late to turn back, not that I was going to anyway, even if I could. Like I had said to Sam and Tuck before, I wasn’t scared of Vlad.

 

I took a knife from my Hazmat Suit pocket that I brought just for this occasion. It was a knife that could hurt ghosts, and I had borrowed it from my parents’ lab. Unsurprisingly, my dad named it – yep, you guessed it – “The Fenton Ghost Knife.”

 

Anyways, I brought the knife up to my hand. I cringed slightly, preparing for the slight stinging pain to come, and cut a small line in the middle of my palm. After I did this, I quickly brought my hand up to my mouth - making sure not to let any of my ectoplasm drip to the ground below - and let the watery, green substance flow into it.

 

Then, I watched as my hand wound healed up conveniently quick, thanks to my powers. After I was sure that everything was in place for the prank, I reached up to the doorbell of Vlad’s house, and rang it twice. While doing this, I purposely looked down at my feet, making sure that my bangs covered most of my face, and then I proceeded to let the ectoplasm in my mouth slightly drip down from both corners of mouth, all the way down to my chin.

 

I faintly heard someone from inside the house say, “For the last time, I do not have any candy! Go find a different house to bug or else I’ll -!” But then the voice stopped once they actually opened their door.

 

If I could’ve seen the look on Vlad’s face at that moment, it probably would’ve looked priceless. But, alas, I had to be looking down for this part of the prank. Luckily, I wouldn’t have to be for too much longer though.

 

* * *

 

 

**Vlad’s P.O.V**

 

I stared down at Daniel, not at a persistent child in some ridiculous Halloween costume for almost the twentieth time that night, but Daniel. He was in his ghost form, and he was looking down for some reason. But that’s not what had me staring the way I was. It was, of course, the fact that he was here, all the way in Wisconsin. And on Halloween night no less!

 

 _‘Isn’t he supposed to be out with his friends trick-or-treating? No, wait, such an activity wouldn’t suit someone his age. But at the very least I would think that Daniel would want to go to a party or something of the sort on this night… I can’t imagine his reasoning for coming here, of all places. Maybe he wants to fight with me… no, not likely. After all, I haven’t done anything to him or his family recently to make him angry enough…’_ I thought quickly to myself. I was trying my best to come up with reasons in my head as to why Daniel would be here on this night, but at the time I was having no such luck figuring the mystery out.

 

After I was starting to get a headache from thinking about it – which was only about 10 seconds after I opened the door - I stopped mindlessly staring at the young boy and asked the one question that I just could not find the answer to. “Daniel, what are you doing here?”

 

The only answer I got back was dead silence.

 

“Daniel, quit playing games! I demand that you tell me why you’re here right n-!” I was starting to get impatient, and maybe a bit concerned. After all, the boy didn’t even bother to simply look up at me after I called out to him!

 

But when my left hand grabbed his shoulder in order to snap him out of whatever sort of daze he was in, he finally decided to snap his head up and look at me…

 

I gasped as I took a step back away from the door. I couldn’t believe my eyes…

 

Daniel’s eyes were blood red in place of his usual neon green. He had ectoplasm dripping out of his mouth… and as he gave me this almost evil-looking smile that sent small shivers down my spine, I also noticed that he had fangs too.

 

“D-Daniel, what’s going on here? Why do you look… like that?” I couldn’t help but look utterly… frightened? No. I couldn’t ever possibly be afraid of Daniel, not in this lifetime. Daniel may be many things, such as stubborn, annoying, strong, witty… but never could he come off as someone scary. Never. No, I could then see that I was just feeling more shocked than I could ever remember being before this moment. I had never once seen Daniel look so… predatory and… _evil_ before.

 

I was just about to ask Daniel what had happened to him, and why he wasn’t speaking. However, I barely got my mouth open enough to begin to ask my first question when the boy unexpectedly spoke… although what he ended up childishly shouting right to my face was definitely not what I had expected him to say.

 

“Trick-or-Treat!”

 

…

 

For a moment, I was completely stunned into silence. The boy’s abrupt change in demeaner was just too unexpected for my confused mind to process. I just dumbly stared at the half-ghost teen in front of me with a look of utter surprise etched into my features, until I finally remembered myself and asked the only thing able to come out of my mouth at that moment.

 

“What…?”

 

“Come on, Vladdie! You heard me. Now, where’s the candy?” The young hybrid shouted excitedly as he raised up an empty bag that either hadn’t been in his hands before, or I had just simply ignored its very existence when I had first opened my front door in favor of paying more attention to how strange Daniel was acting.

 

“Daniel…,” I said slowly and cautiously once I found my voice again, “Why are you here?” I was still having a hard time getting over the shock of what had just happened.

 

“Duhh, I just told you! Man, either you’re going deaf, or old age has finally taken its toll on you. Anyways, I said I want some candy, Cheesehead.” Daniel rudely replied. He was looking at me as if I was the dumbest person in the world at that moment, and I suddenly felt my anger and patience start to slip from my mental grasp.

 

“Daniel, I don’t think you understand the full gravity of the question I have just asked you. I asked why you were here, in other words, that means I want an answer to my question. And no, before you start on one of your childish, annoying rants about just simply wanting candy again, I will not except that as an answer.” I said to the boy as calm and sternly as I could.

 

“Umm… W-What do you mean, Vlad? I just want some candy, that’s all. I mean, don’t you usually have a bunch of other kids wanting that too on Halloween night?” Daniel answered nervously.

 

I stared at the teen suspiciously after he stuttered for some unknown reason. “…Yes, that’s true. But I still fail to see how your statement justifies in the slightest why _you_ are here, Daniel. You and I both know that you are not a child. And not only that, but even if it were normal for someone of your age – a teenager - to holler for candy at someone’s doorstep on Halloween night, that doesn’t tell me why you’re all the way in Wisconsin, which you know very well is _hours_ away from Amity Park, nor does it tell me why you would _ever want_ to come to _my_ house for anything other than a fight.”

 

But the boy just continued to smile nervously up at me, with beads of sweat starting to trickle down his face. He clearly had either nothing else to say or he couldn’t defend himself at all against what I just said.

 

_‘Why does the boy suddenly seem so jittery? What could he possibly have to be nervous ab-‘_

 

And then it clicked. Daniel’s candy bag was empty, which if what he said was true, and he was out Trick-or-Treating, then it should’ve at least had a little bit of candy in it by the time he got to my house, considering the fact that it was getting close to 11:30 now, and people would be heading off to bed at this time and also stop giving out candy as well. However, though, the bag was completely empty. As if my house had been the first and only house he went to the whole night. So, the boy obviously didn’t really want any candy, otherwise he would’ve at least tried to get some from other people first. There was also the fact that he didn’t seem to want to fight me at all, so it couldn’t be that. And then looking at the nervous - and now slightly annoying - way Daniel was suddenly acting and the fact that his costume looked so…

 

At the realization of what the teenager in front of me was playing at, I finally snapped.

 

“ **Are you _serious_ , Daniel?!** You came all the way to my house, on such an obviously stressful night for me, just for the sake of trying to **_scare_ ** me?!” I yelled in my growing fury as I felt my eyes start to match the color of the boy’s own eye contacts.

 

* * *

 

**Danny’s P.O.V**

 

I noticeably flinched when Vlad yelled at me, since he looked way angrier than I ever thought he’d be. I mean, come on! All I was trying to do was scare the guy a little. It wasn’t my intention to come over to his house on this night just to add to his stress, which, I didn’t even know that the Trick-or-Treaters out here were even stressing him out that much!

 

It was just an innocent – albeit slightly immature – prank that I did! I didn’t really do anything that wrong! I mean, he really should’ve considered himself lucky, considering that my original plan for this prank was gonna most likely end up with him having nightmares for days after the fact.

 

Well, maybe it wouldn’t have been _that_ bad. Although, someone showing up to my house on Halloween night, trying to ‘bite’ me all while flying after me with red eyes and fangs, would’ve definitely been something that would have had me having sleep problems for like a week.

 

Anyways, yes, my new plan for the prank that I thought up for the sake of Sam and Tucker not worrying about my safety, was supposed to be simple. No chasing Vlad, and also no trying to ‘bite’ (not that I would’ve actually bitten him… eww -_-) him either. I was just going to do as I just did: go up to his house, knock on the door, wait for him to open it, and then I was not supposed to do anything except look at the ground until he finally got the urge to touch my shoulder to get my attention. Then, I would proceed to look up at him in a sudden and unexpected manner, which would in-turn scare him so much that he would be stunned into silence after seeing what I looked like. After that, I would talk nonsense about how I’m just trying to Trick-or-Treat, and hopefully it would be enough to get Vlad’s mind off the logical, questioning path of, “Why is Danny in Wisconsin?”. To finish off the prank, I’d just keep talking to him until he got tired of me and demanded me to go home.

 

That was all that was supposed to happen, yet it obviously didn't work out that way... But to think me trying to scare him actually worked, made me feel like I was the awesome-est ghost to ever walk the human or ghost world… that is, until Vladdie here decided he couldn’t take one little scare-prank because of his old-man anger issues.

 

I seriously didn’t expect him to come to the conclusion that this was a scare prank so soon though. Or maybe I was just losing my touch when it came to doing pranks… I’m not really sure.

 

Either way, I knew that there was no point in lying my way through this. He would see right through me anyways.

 

“C-Come on, Vlad. Let’s be reasonable here. It was just a harmless prank, I didn’t mean to add to your stress…” There was clearly a nervous touch to my voice, and I hated it. But I couldn’t help it. Vlad literally looked like he was ready to murder someone… I just fruitlessly hoped it wasn’t me.

 

For about 20 agonizing seconds, he just looked at me with calculative blue eyes (since he had calmed down a bit, and his eyes were no longer a sinister red), probably taking in what I had said and deciding what his next course of action should be.

 

“Daniel, even if I wasn’t the slightest bit annoyed by all the bothersome children who come to egg my house or constantly ask for unhealthy confections on this particular night, it would not change how stressed I am now. Do you even understand just how immature and foolish your prank was? You came all the way here just to try and frighten me, which obviously didn’t work out too well for you.” As Vlad spoke, his expression went from one of slight anger and annoyance to a smug and confident one.

 

But, unfortunately for him, I knew he was lying to not only me, but to himself. And I couldn’t really blame him. After all, a man has to save at least some of his pride… too bad I wasn’t feeling too merciful that nigh though. Plus, he basically had just insulted me by calling me foolish. Oh, how he was going to regret it.

 

“Uh-huh, yea, sure. Like I’d believe that bull,” I said as my own look turned smug, and I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked knowingly.

 

“… What exactly are you implying, Daniel? That I’m actually secretly terrified of the way you look right now? I think you may be giving yourself too much credit, my boy. True, you might be able to scare some of your friends, and maybe a few other non-half ghost citizens, but me? Surely you must be joking.” Vlad still had that look of overconfidence in his features, looking as if he was almost to the point of laughing at me, and it frustrated me to no end. However, I was about to change that.

 

“Okay, first of all, you talk too much,” I started, which earned me a deep scowl from the man, “Second of all, no, I’m not joking at all. Sure, you may not have gotten ‘terrified’ by my costume, but that wasn’t the point and you know it, Vlad. I’m just saying that you obviously got at least a little _scared_. I mean, the emotion was clearly written all over your face when I initiated the main part of my prank, dude. You don’t exactly need to scream your head off to look scared, you know.”

 

“I have absolutely no clue as to what you’re talking about, boy. I may have been a bit shocked at your unusual appearance, I’ll give you that. But you can’t honestly believe-“ Vlad started to say in a more defensive tone before I interrupted.

 

“Oh, you bet I do. Vlad, just give up. You know you won’t be able to pull me into one of your lies and convince me to go with it. I scared the crap out of you, case closed.” I said, not bothering to hide a cocky smirk that passed my lips. I knew I got him this time…

 

There was a long, tense silence between us after I said that, and neither of us spoke for probably about a good two minutes. During these two minutes, I watched Vlad with that smirk still on my face, while Vlad just looked at me at first with only anger... and then his face changed to an expressionless one, which I have to admit was kinda unsettling. But I didn’t relent, because even if he just said it sarcastically, I wanted him to admit that he got even just a little spooked. I knew that if I heard those words from his mouth that night, I would've been completely satisfied and been on my marry-way back to good ol’ Amity Park.

 

However… unfortunately for me, that’s not how things turned out. At all.

 

Sometimes, I can’t believe how stupid I was thinking and acting that Halloween night though.

 

Like _yea_ , sure. Vlad _totally would_ wanna admit that he was scared of you when you just insulted his pride straight to his face. Good one, Fenton. _Awesome_. Now you’re screwed.

 

All of a sudden, I felt a burning, stinging pain in my left cheek, and I was flying through the air, my fake fangs being knocked out of my mouth in the process. Once I finally hit the sidewalk hard about 15 feet from Vlad’s doorstep, all I could feel was immense pain radiating from my face, stomach, head, and abdomen. I just knew I was gonna have bruises the next day, but unsurprisingly, that wasn’t the most important thing on my mind at that moment. Once I managed to squint my eyes open a bit, I was greeted with the sight of a very ticked-off-looking Plasmius grabbing me by the collar and lifting up my aching body off the cold pavement. And it was at this moment that I officially knew, I was so utterly screwed.

 

“I’m going to make you regret ever even having the _thought_ that you could try to humiliate me, you insolent little rat!” Vlad barked harshly into my fear-ridden face. “And anyways, I think we both know that right now **you’re more _scared_ of _me_ than I could _ever_ be of _you_ …**” As he said this, his yelling turned into more of a dark whisper that sent shivers down my spine.

 

He was right though. What was I thinking?! This had to have been the dumbest prank I had ever pulled in my life, since obviously, I did _not_ think it through well enough. And I couldn’t believe that I actually had the audacity to think that Vlad didn’t scare me even a little bit… because in truth, although I would never admit it to anyone, sometimes not even to myself, I was _terrified_ of him in battle.

 

He could hold so much against me too. His extensive knowledge of half-ghosts, and how certain weapons and dangerous chemicals affect them, and then with his threatening to kill my dad, marry my mom, and hurt my friends… He was so powerful both as a human in terms of wealth and publicity, and as a ghost in strength and ectoplasmic power… how could I _not_ be scared of him?

 

He proceeded to beat me with punches, kicks, and of course, his ghost powers. Of course, I also fought back, and as hard as I could too. Not because I was angry or anything. No. In fact, I was more scared than anything… But Vlad on the other hand, was just straight-up furious and put almost everything into each hit. And the worst part was, he wasn’t even looking a bit tired or breaking a sweat!

 

I, on the other hand, could just barely stand after a few minutes. It was all getting to be too much for me and my horribly aching body. I just needed him to stop!

 

But he was relentless, almost mindlessly attacking me again and again. And then there was this terrifying, sickening **_‘crack!’_** sound that brought nausea to my wounded stomach just from hearing it. Vlad had just punched me in the side of my head. Really hard. But this time… this time was different somehow. It was not a normal punch, that I can tell you for sure. In fact, it was laced with _purple_ electricity. Now _that_ , I know for a fact I hadn’t seen before then.

 

As I fell to the ground, a million questions raced through my head. Ones like, _‘Did I really make him **that** angry?’_ and, _‘Is he actually trying to kill me or something? ‘Cause it sure feels like it’._

 

Once my head hit the ground hard for the second time that night, I felt a warm liquid start to pool beneath my head, and all I could think as my mind started to numbed as well as the rest of my abused body, was that I was going to die. I felt certain of it. And although I was absolutely petrified and didn’t want to give in to the darkness clouding my vision, fearing that I’d never wake again to see my family and friends, I didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter.

 

The last thing I saw as my mind went blank, was Vlad’s terrified face…

 

 _‘Heh… though this wasn’t the way I planned to do it… I guess I did end up scaring you, Fruitloop …,’_ I thought tiredly to myself, though I hardly felt any sense of satisfaction in my accomplishment at that moment…

 

**And then everything went black.**

 

~ _To be continued…_


	2. Anger Management

** Danny’s P.O.V: **

 

Someone was carrying me. I could feel it.

It felt as if I couldn’t move anything, and my head ached horribly.

 _Who_ was carrying me?

 

 Well, at that particular moment I honestly wouldn’t have been able to tell you. Not just because I couldn’t speak, but because I couldn’t _see_ either.

I heard frantic breathing, and it felt as if the person carrying me was running at a fast pace.

I couldn’t remember how this happened to me. How I ended up in this state of chilling numbness.

And all I could warily think to myself as I was being carried somewhere was, _‘Where is he taking me to?...’_

…

After about a minute of the person running, I heard a door open and quickly shut as I was brought up some stairs and to a room, and then was laid on what felt like a bed.

It was warm in this room, to which I was grateful for, since wherever I was before – which I assumed was outside - felt all cold and windy.

My mind was alert, but that was all.

But then, suddenly I felt a warm washcloth being pressed against the side of my head for some reason.

Now _that_ got a reaction out of me.

I still couldn’t see anything, but that didn’t seem to matter as I felt myself arch up from the mattress and scream out in utter agony. I heard a gasp and felt the washcloth being removed just after that.

However, the pain was still making my head pulse, and for some reason I felt my mind begin to fog.

 

Then my mind went blank again.

 

** Vlad’s P.O.V: **

****

As Daniel flew through the air after I punched his face, I felt a sick sort of satisfaction knowing that the blow I’d just dealt the boy had definitely harmed him enough for him to be down for the count. And, quite honestly, I was happy about the fact that the little brat would most likely run on back to his pathetic little town and just leave me alone for at least the rest of tonight once he woke up again.

 

But then I finally noticed something. Something very unusual…

 

The ectoplasmic power I had produced from my fist in order to land a solid blow on the boy… it was _purple_. Not the usual pink, or -at times of extreme anger when I’m in a quarrel with Daniel-red… but purple.

 

I also noticed that I felt oddly unweakened, as if all the boy’s punches and blasts that were thrown at me to defend himself were the equivalent to the feel of soft pillows. They had not left one scratch on me (as they, admittedly, usually would at least a little bit), which I noticed as I put my hand down from where it had been clenched in a fist to hit my young rival, and checked myself over.

 

… All of these quickly discovered facts lead me to one thing.

 

I had just punched Daniel. I punched him as hard as I could in my unnecessary anger… right on the left side of his forehead.

 

And when I finally decided to look over at him, I froze and my eyes went so wide I almost feared they would fall out of their sockets. ‘… _What have I done?_ ’, I thought in my shock and horror as I looked to where I remembered hitting him with the gentleness of a sledgehammer.

 

There was Christmas colored liquid pooling around the now -human boy’s head. Green and red. Ectoplasm… and blood.

 

I had just simply punched him, and yet I just knew it was more than that. I remembered the sound I heard earlier; the sound of bone cracking under immense force… and all of a sudden, I knew that Daniel Fenton…  could very possibly be dead right now. And all because I let my temper get the best of me. _‘No… I- I didn’t want… I wasn’t- ‘_

As I shook my head and forced myself out of my shocked state of mind and looked at Daniel again, I noticed that his eyes were _still_ open, even after the hit he took from me, but it was as if the light was fading out from them. And that could only mean one of two things… either he was starting to lose consciousness and just wasn’t able to close his eyes, or he was… No. I needed to stop thinking like that. I wasn’t going to be able to help Daniel if I panicked now.

 

Without any hesitancy after I got my head together, I ran over to the young boy’s limp and very pale figure, and gently picked him up from the cold ground and adjusted him in my arms. Once I felt that he was in a position that would not irritate his head injury, I immediately started to run towards my mansion’s front door. Once I got inside, I quickly shut the door and ran up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

 

Despite the current situation, I couldn’t help but notice that Daniel was still in his ghost form. It was certainly a very odd sight to behold, considering the fact that his head was injured very badly. But then again, as I looked into his eyes as I laid him in one of my guest room’s beds, I did see a slight spark of consciousness, which in the end, I was very grateful for. It meant that the young teen was still alive, and that was all that mattered to me at that moment.

 

I worked quickly, grabbing anything and everything in the room that could possibly help me, and then bringing it over to the bedside table and leaving it there for when I would need its uses. I first grabbed the washcloth from the bowl of warm water I had previously got from the guest bathroom, and then gently placed it on the boy’s head injury.

 

I did not expect what happened next though.

 

Suddenly, right after I placed the supposedly comforting wet cloth on Daniel’s left side of his head, he arched up, only leaving his shoulders, head, and feet on the bed, and _screamed_. The scream was so loud, I just knew, that if he hadn’t been so weakened from our previous battle, it would’ve been one of his very deadly ghostly wails. And his eyes, I could’ve sworn the deep neon green color had swallowed his pupils. Overall, the whole thing just reminded me of a demonic possession in progress, and I was too stunned to do anything but helplessly watch it all unfold before my widened eyes.

 

After his screaming stopped, I quickly withdrew the washcloth from his head as if the very body part itself set it ablaze. I knew that the injury was sensitive. Of course it would be; I had been the one to cause it after all. Not to mention the fact that the punch that caused the injury itself was laced with an ecto-plasmic power that I had only ever used when I dealt with ghosts that were much too powerful for one of my usual pink blasts. Thing was, the deadly attack usually left much more damage on them than the damage that Daniel had procured…

 

_‘Perhaps I didn’t hit him as hard as I had initially believed…’_

I frowned at the thought, since I knew that there was certainly a decent amount of force behind the blow I dealt the boy, I just wasn’t sure exactly how much. Ignoring my thoughts for the moment, I took out a wrapping bandage from the medical supplies that were on the table, along with some gauze.

 

After I finished wrapping the injury, -which the boy strangely didn’t even flinch while I was doing- I looked over my work one last time. Studying it with a critical gaze, and making sure that nothing was out of place or that anything need to be added. Then I set to taking off the boy’s shoes, as well as undressing him from his now bloodied and battered shirt and pants, respectfully averting my eyes from his waste area as I did so. I put some spare pajamas of mine on his bruised body, and after securely putting the blanket on his unconscious form, I looked back at Daniel one last time, before sighing dejectedly, turning off the lights, and silently leaving the room.

****

As I carefully closed the door, I suddenly found myself desperately wanting to just sleep till morning. With the battle that just happened only a couple hours ago and the unexpected weariness that I was feeling from just being with Daniel while he was unconscious, I felt like I just really needed a break from it all for the next few days.

 

However, unfortunately for me, I knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon with all that had occurred that night.

 

_‘Speaking of which, I still need to call the boy's parents and let them know that he’s with me and that he’s alright, before they inevitably start panicking too much and get the authorities involved…’_

But then I thought about it more, and thinking about how dreadfully tired I still was, I decided to hold off on calling the Fenton’s for the next day.

_‘And it’s not as if they’re going to panic right away anyway, they probably just think he’s at one of his friends’ houses sleeping over tonight.’_

And with that thought in mind, I slowly walked to my own bedroom down the hall to rest for the night, hoping that the unconscious teenager in my guest room would finally wake in the morning.

 

 

** Danny’s P.O.V **

_‘Danny…’_

_‘Danny, you need to wake up…’_

_‘Do as I say, you fool!’_

**_‘DANNY FENTON!’_ **

****

I shot up in bed like a bat out of hell, and looked around quickly and wildly, trying desperately in that short moment to find the person who shouted my name. However, as I looked around the room for like the tenth time in just that last minute that I had awoken, I had come to realize that no one else was in the green and gold room with me.

 

_‘Wait… green and gold?’_

That one thought alone made me have something very close to a panic attack when it first came up in my mind. I knew the instant after I caught just a glimpse of that color in the huge bedroom, that this was not my room. I wasn’t such a big fan of the Packers that I would decorate my room with their well-known colors… but then I suddenly remembered right away who was.

I gritted my teeth together, and I could feel my eyes burn an acidic green in my now sudden anger instead of shock or fear that I wasn’t in my own room.

 

Carelessly, since I had forgotten what had happened the night before at the mansion I was currently in, I jumped out of bed and onto my feet, getting prepared to march up to Vlad and give him a piece of my mind for kidnapping me, when I suddenly suffered from vertigo, and a very bad migraine. I fell to the floor next to the nightstand and bed in pain, and curled into a tight ball whilst holding my bandaged head tightly. I found the existence of the bandages in that spot odd at first, but then I finally remembered what happened last night. I remembered the fight with Vlad, him throwing very powerful attacks like it was nothing, how angry he was, the prank…

 

But that was it. I couldn’t remember how the fight had ended. And to be honest, I wasn’t really trying to at the moment, since you know, I was currently writhing in pain on the floor at the time when all the memories from the night before suddenly came back to me full force. But anyway, I guessed the bandages were from that same fight, like I had hit my head when I fell unconscious or something. So ultimately, I tossed the thought of where the bandages came from aside for the moment, and just tried my best to focus on anything but the pain making my head feel like it was going to burst. It wasn’t working too well though.

 

I was groaning loudly and whimpering, and I was just on the verge of actually _crying_ , when I heard the door to the room open.

 

 

** 3rd person P.O.V **

****

Vlad was just casually walking down the hall to his bedroom, seeking to find some paper work he had accidentally left behind there earlier when he was working on some of it, and bring it to the dining room with him to finish it while he ate his lunch since it was currently about noon at the time. He had just passed the guest bedroom that had currently contained Danny, but thought nothing of it. In fact, Vlad was just going to check on him _after_ lunch, since he knew with the boy’s head injury he might very likely still be unconscious, and he also took into consideration that teenagers now days didn’t exactly like being woken up until a little after twelve p.m. 

 

However, the man wasn’t five steps away from the teens door when he heard the distinguishable sound of someone groaning and perhaps even whimpering. He quickly back-tracked to the door and put his ear up against it, just to be sure that his ears hadn’t deceived him, and listened closely. Sure enough, there was noise coming from the room, and exactly what he thought he had heard when he passed by. Although… he wasn’t quite certain of exactly what… _type_ of groans and whimpers he was hearing, so he didn’t dare to open the door yet.

 

Yes, he knew it was mostly illogical to think in such a way, and he felt disgusted to even let such a vulgar thought cross his mind, especially when the teen was just injured the other night, and he could be just simply making noises of discomfort or pain… but then again, the boy _was_ also still a teenager with raging hormones, so he could very possibly be… um… well, you get the picture. Anyways, Vlad wasn’t going to just barge in on him.

 

So, he decided that instead of just phasing in or opening the door, he’d take a much safer route.

 

He knocked twice on the door to the guest bedroom, and then proceeded to ask concernedly, “Daniel, is everything alright? And… are you decent?”

 

The man didn’t get an answer except for more groaning. But he knew right after that took place that Daniel was definitely hurting, since if he was doing _something else_ –

 

 _‘He probably would’ve stopped immediately out of just the shock of hearing my voice.’_ He reasoned. And so, while narrowing his eyes on the door handle, he grabbed it and turned it slowly. Once it was opened all the way, he stared in shock at the teenager currently crumpled on the floor next to his bed, holding his head so tightly, the billionaire feared the boy would actually pull a good amount of hair out of his skull. The shock of it all went away quickly though, and he ran over to the boy’s side to see what was wrong.

“Daniel, are you okay? What hurts, little badger?” Vlad asked frantically. He had never seen the teen so helpless against mere physical pain before. Even when he ended up beating the boy badly in any of their battles, he still went to school the next day like nothing happened and was never writhing on the ground like this afterwards (which he could tell both of these facts were true by looking at recordings that his spy bugs took of the boy every once in a while).

 

Danny was in so much pain though, that even though he couldn’t see who was there, since his eyes were shut tightly, and he didn’t even hear what they had said, he still tried to at least get his voice to croak out, “My head…it _hurts_ … please… help…,” and with one last pain-filled groan…the young halfa passed out yet again.

 

What neither half-ghost noticed though (since Danny’s eyes were shut), was the way Danny’s pupils, even if for only a second, **were suddenly covered up by neon green** yet again right before he fainted.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date chapter was added: 1/8/18  
> Words: 2,748  
> I was going to just stop at the part where Vlad leaves Danny’s room after bandaging him, but I knew that my readers would probably kill me (hehe...) and it honestly didn’t come out to be at least 2,000 words like I wanted at that point. However, now that it is even more than that, I hope you guys are satisfied for now. 
> 
> And I do very much apologize for being late with this chapter yet again. I know it’s been a couple months since the first one came out, and I know how frustrating it is to have to wait in suspense for the next chapter, not knowing if the author is even going to continue the story or not. And I did promise twice already for two different breaks to update this chapter (Ex: Thanksgiving break & Winter break that is just now ending).  
> However, I believe I should really bring this to the attention of all of my readers who have been waiting patiently for me to update. My grandpa passed away at the start of my winter break, two weeks ago. I won’t go into too much detail, but he lived in a state far from my own at the time, and since it costs too much money to bring a whole bunch of people all that way, I unfortunately couldn’t even attend his funeral that was held there, no matter how much I wanted to. I wasn’t too close to him unfortunately, but I still loved him and used to visit him a lot when I was younger, and so not being able to go made me very depressed and I forgot to update the story. But regardless, once again I do apologize, and I’ll try the best I can not to be late on updates next time.
> 
> Anyways, on a less depressing note, I finally updated!!! (imaginary crowd cheers) I hope you guys like this chapter, even though not too much is happening in it… but hey, Danny’s finally awake... or he was before he passed out again (man, he just loves doing that in this story, doesn't he?). And I know that scene with Vlad thinking Danny was..uh.. pleasing himself, was pretty unnecessary, but it was mostly just for laughs and bringing some comedy (even if it wasn't that funny) into the story than anything else. IT WAS NOT FOR YAOI OR SLASH PURPOSES THOUGH, I promise. This story is purely badger cereal at best.
> 
> Anywho, I bet you're all worried about Dano again, but rest assured, he’s pretty much okay… for now. (laughs evilly like a fruit loop and closes stage curtain)

**Author's Note:**

> Date chapter was posted: 10-2-17  
> Total words: 4,820
> 
> Oooooooh, left you guys there on a cliffy. Sorry about that, but this is the first chapter and I needed something at the end to keep you guys wanting more, lol. Oh, and by the way, I left out what Danny's costume really was supposed to be on purpose. It will be revealed in the next chapter, although I'm sure you guys have already guessed what it is.
> 
> So, I've got a lot planned for this story, and its probably gonna have at least 10 to 15 chapters, or at least that's what I'm planning. Now, unfortunately its the beginning of the school year right now, and I am a Freshman in High School (heh, kinda like Danny was). So, although I do have an A in English right now, and its a subject I've always loved to get better at each year and still do, that doesn't take away from the fact that the first year of High School is always stressful and overwhelming at first for pretty much anyone. 
> 
> The school is different, the classes are different, what you learn is more advanced, the homework is harder and longer, and so on. And then I'm also hanging out with friends sometimes, and I have stuff to do at home or I have to go to family events and such. In other words, I do have a life outside of writing fanfiction.
> 
> Anyways, my point is, I won't be able to update that often. I could most likely promise on winter and spring breaks to update, as well as in the summer and on other school breaks, but just normal weekends and weekdays is a no-go. Sorry. And if I do happen to randomly post on a normal, non-school break day, just know that it won't be a normal occurrence, or in other words, it won't happen often at all.
> 
> ~ Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and be looking out for the next one soon!
> 
> But yea I'd love some reviews - but no flames please!  
> Just constructive criticism and nice comments are fine for now :)


End file.
